Powerpuff: Ready for Action
by Mackie Jackson
Summary: Momoko is a smart, Magical Girl Otaku who had a real sweet tooth. Miyako is a popular, pretty, artist and Kaoru is a budding volleyball champ that many girls admired. These three Junior High students will have their lives changed forever as mysterious lights fall from the sky. Powerpuff Girls, they must save their beloved city from the evil clutches of Mojo Jojo and his trio!
1. Lights in the Night

**Full Summary:** _Momoko was a smart, Magical Girl Otaku who had a real sweet tooth. Miyako was a popular, pretty, artist and Kaoru was a budding volleyball champ that many girls admired. These three, normal Junior High students will have their lives changed forever when mysterious lights fall from the sky. Now, as the fierce Powerpuff Girls, they must save their beloved city (and the world) from the evil clutches of Mojo Jojo and his terrible trio! Will they be able to do it? Read and find out._

* * *

><p>In Tokyo City there was a large government building made faded red bricks with a tall black roof. This building held many important documents; some of them irreplaceable. But that's not important right now. What is important is the giant research lab that lay underneath. This is where the great minds of Tokyo City come together and try to solve the problems of Tokyo City and the larger world. Right now a young scientist, twenty-one year old John Utonium was putting the final calculation into the large computer. He was very close to creating a new type of chemical that will speed up muscle regeneration so people will heal faster.<p>

John Utonium, who went by Professor Utonium, entered the last calculations and hit 'Enter' on the keyboard. He sat back in his chair as the computer started to work its magic; it buzzed and beeped, lights flashed and a low humming sound filled the lab room. After five minutes the buzzing and humming stopped and a loud ding sound signaled that the computer was finished working. John stood up and walked into an adjacent room.

The room was pure white; the floor, the walls, everything. In the middle of the room there was a large tube that connected the floor to the ceiling. He walked up to the tube and pressed a small red button and a small door opened. A metal clamp extended out of the door, holding a glass flask with a bubbling black liquid inside of it. John smiled to himself and pulled the flask from the clamp; he walked back over to the door and pressed a button on a speaker.

"Miss Tanaka," he said.

"Utonium-san," the high pitched female voice said. "Is there something you need for your work?"

"No, no thank you." John smiled even though Miss Tanaka wouldn't be able to see it. "I just wanted to inform you that…we did it."

It was silent for a moment and then Miss Tanaka spoke slowly, "You…You mean the chemical? Chemical X?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful!" Miss Tanaka exclaimed; John could hear the huge smile on her face. "I will alert the Mayor's assistant, Sara Bellum- san right away!"

"Yes," John smiled and nodded. "This will change so many things…we have made history here today!"

"Yes this will—"

The alarm sounded; echoing off of all the walls. Red warning lights flashed all throughout the building and many of the workers were scrambling to get to safety and protect their experiment and discoveries. John Utonium held the flask of Chemical X tightly.

"Miss Tanaka," he spoke into the speaker. "What's going on?"

"Some has broken into the West Sector!" Miss Tanaka yelled.

'The West Sector…' John Utonium thought; that sector specialized in military advancements. If someone or a group of some ones actually got into that sector they were definitely going after powerful weapons of some kind.

"We're being authorized to go into level four lock down mode Utonium-san," Miss Tanaka exclaimed. "Please get to safety and protect the chemical!" Then she was gone.

John quickly sealed the flask of Chemical X and then ran out of the white room and down the hall. The alarm was still blaring and many other scientists were running about; John was bumped in the shoulder and almost dropped the flask. But luckily he was able to hold on to it. He couldn't believe the amount of panic and disorganization going on around him.

'This must mean the intruder or intruders were actually in the building,' he shuddered at the thought.

There was a loud explosion that blew a giant hole in the wall a few feet in front of John. The blast blew debris all over the hall; a few pieces hit other scientist and one piece hit John causing him to fall to the ground. John groaned in pain; he had a gash in his left side and it was bleeding profusely.

A very large figure stepped out of the hole. The figure stood eight and a half feet tall with a shiny white and purple helmet on its head and a green monkey face. It had large robotic arms and legs and it turned towards John.

"You there," it shouted and pointed a laser gun at John. "What is that in your hand?"

John pushed himself into a seated position and held the chemical tightly to his chest, "Who are you!?"

"I am Mojo Jojo!" The figure yelled and kicked John in his bleeding side, causing him to cry out in pain. "Now tell me what that is in your hand!?"

John didn't say anything; he had to protect this chemical at all cost, he could let this villain get his hands on it.

Mojo Jojo was not happy with John's silence and kicked John again, causing him to drop the flask. Mojo Jojo caught the flask and looked at the label.

Mojo Jojo grinned widely, "This is it! The chemical X!"

"No!" John groaned.

Mojo Jojo glanced back at John; his eyes filled with nothing but distain. He picked John up and threw him into the nearby wall, knocking him unconscious. Mojo Jojo chuckled and exited the base, disappearing into the night as the police finally showed up.

Mojo Jojo, a genetically altered monkey, walked back to his carefully constructed secret lab in the woods. The entrance was built into the side of a mountain and the door was locked by the way of a keypad. Mojo entered the pass code and strolled into the secret lab chuckling to himself.

Mojo walked into his main lab; a large room full of computers, buzzing machines and half finished death machines.

"Now that I have the chemical I can finally put my plan into motion!" he typed in some instructions into one of the computers. "With this I, Mojo Jojo will become powerful beyond compare! No one will be able to stop me; I will rule the world!"

On the left side of the lab a glass door slides open and Mojo places the flask inside. The glass door closes and Mojo sits back down in his chair. The computer starts buzzing and beeping as it works on the chemical, while Mojo smirks to himself. But soon red lights starts to flash and the warning buzzer started blaring loudly. Mojo quickly starts typing in the computer trying to find the source of the problem but the computer just kept giving him an error message.

"NO!" Mojo yelled and ran back over to the glass door; the chemical was bubbling causing the flask to shake violently. Mojo was about to enter the override code but the flask exploded; this caused a chain reaction for the computer to explode throwing Mojo across the room.

As Mojo was knocked unconscious six balls of light, three white and three black buzzed around the lab before flying out of a whole that was blown into the ceiling. The lights flew into the night sky buzzing around widely before zooming around the city.

This event ends up changing the lives of six young teens forever.


	2. Transformation Part One: The Reds

It was a warm Friday afternoon as fourteen year old Akatsutsumi Momoko was walking home from Gaisho Junior High. She held her black messenger bag tightly in her hand as she trotted down the street humming to herself; her long fiery red hair swung near her waist with every step. She paused for a moment to smooth out a pleat of her beige and light blue skirt of her uniform and adjusted her red ribbon that she wore around her neck. As Momoko walked down the street to her favorite bookstore—volume ten of her favorite magical Girl manga, Starlight was coming out today and she just had to get that copy. She had to hurry off to cram school so she didn't have much time to spend in the book store. Then a delicious smell floated to her nose.

"Ah…" Momoko sighed happily as she recognized the scent; it was Hokkaido Cake! She licked her lips, her manga would have to wait she needed to get a piece of cake!

Momoko looked up and down the street, making sure no cars were coming down the road and she ran across the street to the nearby bakery. She paused for a moment when she caught the sight of her reflection in the giant bakery window; her large red bow that sat on top of her head was slightly crooked. She fixed her bow and gave herself a cute little smile before walking into the bakery and ordering a slice of Hokkaido Cake. Momoko bounced happily out of the bakery with her slice of cake. She checked her watch and noticed that she was almost late for cram school.

"Shoot!" Sweets were always her downfall! Momoko took off running, passing the bookstore and made it to her cram school with only a minute to spare. She let out a sigh of relief, "That was close…next time I'll just have to skip on the cake…"

* * *

><p>"Man," Momoko exited her cram school and stretched. "What a long day…I can't wait to get home and relax...After finishing my homework of course."<p>

She started walking home and she noticed that it was getting late in the day; the position of the sun told her so. Momoko sighed; if she was too late her parents would be worried and start calling her new cell non-stop. The walk home was going smoothly until Momoko saw something in the sky. It was a small white light…and it was getting closer.

Momoko squinted her eyes, "What is that?"

Before Momoko could come up with an answer the white light her in the chest with immense force that sent her flying backwards. Momoko squeezed her eyes shut as a black choker with a small heart shape jewel on the front appeared on her neck.

"PowerPuff Girl Transformation: Blossom!" Momoko's eyes shot open as a black leotard formed on her body as she was transported to a different dimension.

Momoko was floating in the air with a black leotard on and her arms stretched out as pink hearts swirled around her body. She crossed her arms over her chest as the hearts swirled around that part of her body and formed a short sleeved pink half-shirt. The hearts also swirled around her hips and formed a pink miniskirt. Momoko threw her hands down as a pair of black finger-less gloves appeared on her hands. At the same time white stockings appeared on her legs and black Mary Jane's on her feet. Momoko struck a pose with her left hand on her hip and right arm was held up in the air with her index finger pointing in the air. She was then transported back to her normal dimension.

When Momoko came too she noticed that a few things were different; number one she wasn't wearing her school uniform and…and she was floating above the ground!

"Wha…What just happened to me?" Momoko looked at down at herself as a small smile appeared on her face. "I'm…I'm just like the heroine of Starlight; Kobayashi Ai!"

But Momoko couldn't be happy for too long because she heard a loud explosion in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Man, what a boring day!" Narato Kaito complained, he was a fourteen year old third year student of Gaisho Junior High and he was walking home. He held his messenger bag over his shoulder and adjusted his red and black baseball cap—that he wasn't allowed to wear in school, on his head. His stomach growled loudly, "Oh shut up, shut up I'm going to feed you in a second."<p>

He dusted off the part of his school uniform shirt that wasn't tucked into his pants and turned the corner. Kaito walked down the street and came across a bakery. He licked his lips at the smell of Hokkaido Cake and he was about to walk inside but stopped when he noticed someone from his school; it was Akatsutsumi Momoko.

Kaito wrinkled his nose and walked away from the bakery, 'What's the snobby little know-it-all doing in a bakery…shouldn't she be at a cram school or something?'

He continued walking down the street, his stomach rumbling as she tried to find something to eat. Kaito passed an arcade and decided to head inside; it was a better option than going home and doing his homework and dealing with his mom. He pushed his way inside through the masses of high school students who were in the arcade for the same reasons he was; Kaito walked through the arcade and found a vending machine and got a bag of chips. It wasn't much but it would hold him until he got home. Kaito walked deeper into the arcade and found a shooter game; he placed a few coins into the game and started playing.

* * *

><p>Later, after spending hours in the arcade and the growling in his stomach became too much to bare Kaito decided to head home; he couldn't escape his homework and mother forever. He walked home shuffling his feet and going as slowly as possible. He pushed a few strands of his fiery red hair out of his face only to have them fall back into his face.<p>

Kaito's stomach growled loudly and rubbed his stomach lightly, "Dammit…"

He glanced up at the sky and saw something strange; it was a small black dot in the sky and it appeared to be growing larger. Kaito narrowed his eyes trying to get a better look at the black object as it was getting closer and closer. He was about to give up in trying to figure out what the object in the sky was but he before he could walk away the object hit him in the back.

"RowdyRuff Boys Transformation: Brick!" Kaito shut his eyes tightly as he was transported to another dimension with a red sky.

Kaito smirked and turned his cap backwards as finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He held his arms out at his sides, palms up as small red triangles started floating around his body. A black shirt and a red jacket with a black band around the middle formed on his upper body. A pair of black pants with a red band going up the sides of his legs formed on his legs as black and white sneakers appeared on his feet. He was then transported back to the normal dimension.

"Whoa…" Kaito looked down at himself and his new clothes. "This is awesome," he jumped in the air as was surprised when he didn't return to the ground.

A wide smile grew over his face as he flew higher in the air and did a few flips, "This is so cool…I feel…I feel so powerful…"

Kaito flexed his fist a few times as he felt a very strong urge to destroy things. Kaito's smile grew wider because after all, he always followed his instincts. Kaito flew off towards the downtown area of the city; people were shocked to see a young boy flying in the sky. He landed in the center of the street, cars swerved so that they didn't hit him.

Kaito looked around the area; he enjoyed the looks of awe and terror that people were giving him then a little boy ran up to him and tugged on Kaito's sleeve.

"Mista…are you magic? Are you a superhero?" the little boys asked with wide eyes.

Kaito smirked, "Well now, let's find out…"

He raised his right arm and pointed it at an office building. A red ball of energy formed in front of Kaito's hand, he concentrated and sent the ball flying towards the building and blew a giant hole in it. The street exploded into chaos. Kaito laughed at all the running and screaming people; this was perfect.

* * *

><p>Momoko had flown off towards the sound of the explosion. She was so worried about what the explosion could be that she didn't squeal at the fact that she was actually flying. Momoko had made it to the area where the explosion had come from; a large office building had crumbled to the ground and there were people running away in fear. There was a red headed boy standing in front the fallen building with a baseball cap. She squinted her eyes and she could see a very faint dark glow around his body.<p>

"Hey!" Momoko shouted as she landed a few feet away from the boy. "Did you do this?"

The boy turned and faced Momoko. Momoko blinked a few times because she felt like the boy was familiar but she couldn't be sure. The boy rolled his red eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Momoko huffed at the boy's language; it was very rude. She placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot, "Watch your mouth! And, and my name is M—" She stopped; if she was a super-heroine then shouldn't she have a secret identity? But what would her identity be? Hm...

"Um hello?" the boy called. "You gonna answer me?"

"Blossom!" Momoko exclaimed. She blinked but then nodded to herself, "Yeah, I'm Blossom...and I'm a PowerPuff Girl!"

* * *

><p>Kaito stared at the girl, Blossom she called herself, standing in front of him. He was unimpressed with her entrance; he had read plenty of mangas where the super powered beings had much better entrances than 'Did you do this?'. Man, this girl was lame.<p>

He snorted and turned away from Blossom. He started to float away, but Blossom obviously didn't like that.

"Hey," she zipped from where she had previously been standing to right in front of him. "Don't walk...fly away from me! You did destroy this building didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"I'm going to take you to the police!" Blossom pointed a finger in Kaito's face "You can't just destroy buildings; you probably killed a lot of people!"

That statement by itself sent thrills down Kaito's spine. He killed people. That should make him feel horrible; he had just taken another life. But it didn't; it made him feel giddy. It was something that he had done with little effort, and he had apparently done it well. Not like his failures at school and home.

"Ha! Like you could do anything to stop me girly," Kaito pushed her finger out of his face. He then hit her square in the chest and sent her flying backwards into another building. "A stupid PowerPuff is no match for a...RowdyRuff! Yeah, that sounds good."

Blossom pulls herself out of the building. He could see anger flash through her eyes and she clenched her fist, "We'll see about that!"


	3. Transformation Part Two: The Blues

"Hey Miyako-chan! Do you need someone to walk you home; because I'm free."

Gotokoji Miyako smiled sweetly at the kind boy and shook her head, "No thank you, I'm fine."

"Okay…" the boy nodded slowly. "Maybe another time?"

"Sure," Miyako smiled and nodded as she gathered her art supplies. "Maybe another time!"

Miyako smiled at the boy one last time before skipping off of the grounds of Gaisho Junior High, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she skipped. It was a lovely afternoon and Miyako couldn't wait to get home; her mother had promised to take her shopping! It was going to be so much fun, this was some of the only time she had to spend with her mother since she was a busy fashion designer, she designed the uniform she was wearing now, and Miyako was going to enjoy it.

She turned the corner, still skipping and humming along the way. She only paused when she noticed Iwa-Ai Art's Studio, her favorite art store! Miyako squealed happily and headed into the store; there were these new color pencils that she wanted to get. She quickly searched the store for the color pencils, Miyako didn't want to be late for her and her mother's shopping trip. But soon she was distracted by brand new drawing paper, inking pens, water colors and a whole bunch of other art supplies. A happy blush dusted her cheek as she pulled out her cell phone and called her mother, telling her that she was going to be late.

(-)

Miyako exited the art store, adjusting her beige and light blue skirt before walking down the street towards her house. She was walking faster than normal because she already knew that she made her mother ten minutes late for the shopping trip. Miyako took a short cut through the park and passed a little boy who was blowing bubbles. Miyako smiled as she watched the bubbles gently floated down to the ground and popped.

Miyako had always found bubbles to be beautiful, the perfect little circles just float and go where the wind takes them; before they pop and disappear. She smiled and gently touched one of the bubbles with her fingers. It hovered there for a moment before popping like all of the other bubbles. Miyako was so busy watching the bubbles that she didn't notice a ball of white light zooming towards her at a high rate of speed.

"Alright I really need to get going," Miyako giggled to herself tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She began walking again but that ball of white light hit her in the chest, knocking her backwards and she squeezed her eyes shut as a black choker with a small circular shape jewel on the front appeared on her neck.

"PowerPuff Girl Transformation: Bubbles!" Miyako's eyes shot open as a black leotard formed on her body as she was transported to a different dimension.

Miyako was now floating in the air with a black leotard on and her arms stretched out as light blue bubbles swirled around her body. Miyako placed her hands on her hips as the bubbles formed a light blue miniskirt; she crossed arms over her chest and a short sleeved half-shirt, the same color as her skirt appeared as well. Miyako blew a kiss and as black finger-less gloves formed on her hands, white stockings appeared on her legs and black Mary Jane's appeared on her feet. Miyako struck a pose, falling to her knees and holding her arms out to her side and winked. She was then transported back to her own dimension.

Miyako came too and slowly looked around. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore, not that she didn't like this new outfit but…where did it come from? Miyako thought about this for a moment before she was ripped from her thoughts by a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Miyako questioned as she leaped into the air and flew off in the direction of the explosion. "Wow! I can fly too! This is pretty cool!"

* * *

><p>Tagawa Hideki was running off of the grounds of Gaisho Junior High from his hoard of second year students.<p>

"Taga-kun~!" They screamed as they chased him. Hideki didn't have time for this, he had to get home his parent are expecting him home for some important dinner with some business associates.

He took a sharp left and ducked into an alleyway. Hideki stayed hidden until the hoard of second year girls passed. After a moment he walked out of the alleyway, fixing his hair as he did so. Hideki chuckled to himself and shook his head, as he smooth out his shirt.

'Man...those second years sure are persistent,' Hideki thought to himself with a smirk. 'But I, Tagawa Hideki, am too fast and smart for those fan girls! Man I'm awesome!'

Hideki continued to walk down the street towards his house. He was almost home when he noticed something; Gotokoji Miyako, a popular girl from his school, walk into a store named Iwa-Ai Art's Studio. Hideki thought about following her for a moment; he had always thought that they would make a good pair. She was popular and cute, he was popular and sexy, they'd make a great pair!

But, even if they would make a great pair, Hideki didn't want Miyako to be following him around all of the time. That would be really boring, so Hideki never went after her; which is the only reason that they aren't together at the moment. He could totally get her if he wanted to. So instead he walked passed the art store and kept heading home.

In about an hour he made it to his house, a large gaudy mansion with twenty bedrooms, seven bathrooms and six floors. It really was too large for a family of three but Hideki's father, Tagawa Rei, liked to show off his wealth.

Hideki stepped through his front door and was immediately greeted by one of his servants, Taki-san, seventeen year old girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the servants' uniform, a typical maid dress—Rei was a bit of a pervert, and her hair was pulled in two ponytails. She bowed slightly, "Welcome home Tagawa-sama."

Hideki frowned and crossed her arms over his chest, "Don't call me that! It makes me sound like my old man..."

Taki-san rolled her eyes, "Well what am I supposed to call you then? Hide-chama? Deki-sama?"

Hideki looked up at Taki-san, she had a weird glint in her eyes; that's why he liked her though. She wasn't like the other servants who just treated him nicely because they were paid to, she was more like his big sister. He stuck his hands in his pockets, "Call me Hideki."

"You know your father wouldn't like that," Taki-san said. "It's too familiar."

Hideki sucked his teeth, "I don't care—"

"Oh Hideki!" his mother, Tagawa Sawako, cut in. She was walking fast towards him and Taki-san; she was wearing one of her fanciest dresses, a black one with sleeves that reached her elbows and sliver jewelry. "I didn't know you were home!"

"I just got here."

Sawako smiled and cupped Hideki's face, "I see, well go hurry and get dressed. Dinner will be soon~!" She placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "Hurry, hurry! Ah, Taki-san I need your help with something. Come this way!"

Taki-san nodded, "Of course Tagawa-san." Sawako began walking off with Taki-san followed after her. She sent a small smile and wave in Hideki's direction before disappearing down the hall. Hideki rolled his eyes and went to get dressed for dinner.

His outfit was a simple dark blue suit and white shirt. Hideki never really liked wearing suits, they were so boring and never showed off his natural style, but today wasn't about him, it was all about his dad, his dad's associates and making them richer. So he would just suck it up and wear the stupid suit. He was dressed and ready to go in fifteen minutes and standing near the door waiting for his parents to come along.

"Don't you look cute," Taki-san said.

Hideki rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Shut up, I don't need you to tell me how good I look."

"Hm..." Taki-san looked over Hideki again. "That attitude is probably the reason why you don't have a girlfriend."

"No," Hideki stressed. "I don't have a girlfriend because I don't want some stupid girl following me around all of the time! But if I did want that then I could get any girl in my grade!"

"Sure...of course you can."

Hideki was about to tell Taki-san off when his mother came in and told that the table was all set. She quickly ushered him over to the table as the doorbell rang. Taki-san opened the door and entered his dad's associates. Hideki took a deep breath because a very long and boring dinner was ahead of him.

(-)

Hideki needed a break; he couldn't take anymore of his parents and these associates boring conversations and lame jokes. So he excused himself from the table and headed outside. It was pretty nice out; the air was slightly warm and his family's property looked great. He turned his head up towards the sky and noticed something flying through the sky.

"What the...?" he squinted his eyes and focused on what he believed to be a black light (how was that even possible). The light seemed to heading straight towards him too. Before Hideki could allow another thought to cross his mind the black light hit him square in the chest.

"RowdyRuff Boys Transformation!" Hideki closed his eyes as he was engulfed in the black light. "Boomer!"

Hideki was transported to another dimension with a dark blue sky and ground with a bunch of spirals floating around him. Finger-less gloves formed on his hands as he held his arms out at his sides. His palms were facing upward as the blue spiral floated around his body as a black shirt and black pants with a blue band going up the sides of his legs. As the spirals spun around his body a blue jacket with a black band around the middle formed on his upper body. Black and white sneakers appeared on his feet and then he was transported back to the normal dimension.

When Hideki looked around again he noticed that he wasn't wearing his suit anymore. He looked over his new clothes and decided that he really liked them; they were stylish.

"These are nice," him said to himself. Another thing he noticed was that he was now floating in the air, "Awesome."

"Hideki!" his mother called. "Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Sawako walked outside and when she laid eyes on Hideki she screamed. "Who are you and what are you doing on our property!?"

"Huh," Hideki raised an eyebrow. "It's me, Hideki."

"Don't play me for a fool!" she yelled. "You look nothing like my son!"

"Mom—"

"REI!" Sawako yelled and walked back into the house. "REI! There is a trespasser and he's done something with our son!"

'Uh-oh!' Hideki thought and decided that it was time to go. He flew off into the sky and away from his crazy mother. "Hmph, how could she not recognize me?"

He would think about that later, right now he was just going to enjoy the fact that he was actually flying. It was amazing; the wind in his hair and the fact that he could zoom around as fast as he wanted. Hideki laughed to himself as he zipped past some birds; his eyes shined as he watched the birds scatter in all directions.

His laughter stopped as soon a he heard a loud explosion.

"Whoa..." Hideki said to himself. He then flew off in the direction of the explosion, "I'll bet it's something ultra cool!"

* * *

><p>Miyako flew towards the city to where she thought the explosion had occurred. She looked below her and saw crowds of people running and screaming. She was worried; what were they running from? Were there people hurt? Dead?<p>

Then a pink streak flew across the sky and landed right into Miyako. They crashed to the ground causing injury to a fleeing man. Miyako ended up under the pink streak, which turned out to be a girl that was about her age.

"That jerk!" the girl sat up but she didn't get off of Miyako.

"Um..."

The girl looked down at Miyako and quickly jumped up, her pink eyes filled with shock and embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Their crash landing didn't hurt at all actually, Miyako was a bit surprised but since she could fly so it wasn't that shocking. Miyako looked up at the girl and noticed that she was wearing an outfit similar to hers but it was pink. She had fiery red hair that was pulled into a high ponytail with a large red bow on top of her head. The girl seemed to notice the same thing.

"Hey!" she smiled at Miyako, "We have the same outfit on! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, that must mean we're apart of a team!"

Miyako blinked at the red haired girl, "Um...what?"

"Oh, you don't know." The girl smile and cleared her throat, "Well I'm Blossom, a Powerpuff Girl and I'm a magical girl heroine!"

"Power...puff girl?"

Blossom nodded, "Yep! And if we're a team then that means you have to help me beat-"

Miyako pushed Blossom out of the way as a red blast streaked across the sky and landed where they once stood. It left a deep depression in its wake.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled and pointed at the sky.

Miyako looked up and saw a boy, about her own age, with a red baseball cap on his head. His red eyes were lit with mischief and danger. He was floating above Miyako and Blossom with his arms folded.

"There's more of you?" he looked directly at Miyako, "What's your name?"

"I'm Mi-" she was cut off by Blossom.

"Don't tell him your real name," she whispered. "It could be dangerous when you don't have your powers."

Miyako blinked at Blossom; she guessed that 'Blossom' wasn't her real name. She thought for a moment trying to figure out what type of name she could give Brick. Then it hit her.

"My name is Bubbles," she smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

Brick snorted and rolled his eyes, "Is that really what you say to the guys who's about to kick your ass."

Miyako thought for a moment, "No...I guess not."

"Alright!" Blossom called and took a fighting stance. "The Powerpuff Girls are totally going to stop you!"

"Try it!" Brick grinned, his hands glowed red and then he rapidly fired red orbs at the pair. They both split to dodge the blast; they ended up in alleyways on opposite sides of the street.

"Bubbles!" Blossom called. "Do you know anything about your powers?"

Miyako shook her head.

Blossom nodded, "Okay then...then just follow my lead!"

Blossom bolted out of the alleyway, dodging the blast that Brick sent her way. Bubbles was right behind her. Blossom jumped and flew straight towards Brick and kicked and punched at him. He dodged her blows easily. Bubbles flew around him to his back and kicked at him— she was never really a fighter so Brick ended up grabbing her leg and swung her around into Blossom.

Blossom caught her and asked if she was okay; Bubbles nodded and Blossom sent off five pink blast off at Brick. He dodged four of them and sent off his own red one at the remaining pink orb and they exploded in the air. Brick barreled towards them at frightening speed causing Blossom to gasp and Miyako screamed.

Her scream was so loud that it shook the buildings and ground; windows and glass shattered at the high pitched sound. Brick stopped in midair and covered his ears, trying to stop the sound from drilling into his skull. Blossom mirrored his movements.

"BUBBLES!" she yelled. Miyako stopped and looked at her new friend, she covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"No, no it's okay. But look!"

Miyako looked at the ground and saw Brick; he was on his knees with his hands still over his ears. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"I guess that scream is one of your powers!" Blossom grinned. She was speaking loudly so Miyako guessed that her ears were ringing. "But next you wanna use it warn me okay?"

"Yeah," Miyako grinned a little. "I'll be sure to do that!"

"Oh my," a voice said from behind them. They both turned around and saw a boy, dressed in similar clothes to Brick's only they were blue and he didn't have a baseball cap. This boy was standing on top of a nearby building and he had his hands on his hips and an easy smirk on his face. "What are you two lovely ladies doing causing such a disturbance around here?"

Blossom glared at him, "Are you with him?" She pointed at Brick.

The boy looked down at Brick and shrugged, "I guess, name's Boomer. Nice to meet you."


	4. Transformation Part One: The Greens

Matsubara Kaoru walked away from Gaisho Junior High at a fast pace. The quicker she got home then the quicker she could get out of this skirt. Kaoru sighed and quickly tucked her volleyball ball under her arm as she walked. She never understood why the school insisted that all girls wear skirts, nothing could get done in a skirt. You couldn't run, you couldn't play sports and the stupid boys felt the need to flip the skirts of almost every girl in the school! It was beyond annoying.

"Hey Senpai!"

She turned around to see a small first year, Yamamoto Tsumi, running towards her. Yamamoto Tsumi, Yama-chan to all, was hyper active short girl who always felt the need to grab onto Kaoru's arm whenever they had a conversation. She was also on the volleyball team so Kaoru saw a lot of her. Unfortunately.

"What can I do for you Yama-chan?" Kaoru asked as she jerked her arm out of Tsumi's graps. The young girl stumbled slightly but quickly recovered.

"I just wanted to walk with you!" she beamed.

"Don't you live in the other direction?"

"Yeah," she nodded and blushed slightly. "But I can just take a bus home! So...can I walk with you?"

Kaoru just looked at her for a moment; she didn't really want to walk with Tsumi. But- there was always a 'but'— she couldn't just let her walk back to the school and then home all by herself. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine...but you better not slow me down. I'm trying to get home."

"Yes sir!" Tsumi saluted and immediately latched onto Kaoru's arm and started pulling her down the street.

The walk was anything but quiet as Tsumi talked non-stop about everything and nothing at the same time. Kaoru couldn't get a word in edgewise, not that she really had anything to say but still! It didn't last too long though; soon they were right in front of Kaoru's house and Tsumi pouted.

"I...I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, we'll see each other in school." Kaoru pulled her arm free and started walking into her house but paused when she heard a loud explosion coming from downtown. Tsumi jumped and clung onto Kaoru again.

"W-What was that?"

"I don't know," Kaoru said and started walking inside again, pulling Tsumi with her. "But we shouldn't be out here. It could be dangerous."

"SENPAI LOOK OUT!"

Kaoru glanced behind them to see a ball of white light blasting towards them. She quickly pushed Tsumi out of the way, but before she could run the ball hit her square in the back. She fell forward and squeezed her eyes as a black choker with a small green star shaped jewel on it appeared around her neck.

"PowerPuff Girl Transformation: Buttercup!" Kaoru's eyes shot open as a black leotard formed on her body and she was transported to a different dimension.

Kaoru was now floating in the air with her arms outstretched as light green stars swirled around her body. Kaoru grinned and quickly swiped her thumb across her nose as the stars swirled around her and turned into a light green half-shirt and miniskirt. She sent a couple of punches into the air as black finger-less gloves formed on her hands. Kaoru jumped and kicked in the air as white stockings appeared on her legs and black Mary Jane's appeared on her feet. Kaoru struck a pose, her right fist tucked snugly in her left hand as if she was ready for a fight and she was transported back to her own dimension.

Kaoru blinked a couple of times as he memory slowly came back to her. She glanced around and found Tsumi on the floor rubbing the back of her head. She ran over quickly, not noticing that she moved faster than she normally would have. "Hey, are you alright?"

Tsumi blinked up at her, "Y...Yeah I'm fine. I— oh my god! Where's Senpai!? Is she in her house?"

"Wha..." Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her. She must have hit her head pretty hard. "Yama-chan, I'm right—"

"Oh you have to find her Magical Girl-san! She could be hurt!" Tsumi yelled.

"Yama-chan, I'm—" this time Kaoru stopped herself and blinked. "Magical...Girl...?"

Tsumi nodded and pointed at her outfit, "I can tell because of the outfit you're wearing and because you got here in, like, a millisecond! Only Magical Girls can do that." She gasped, "Does that mean you're here to help out with whatever's going in the city?"

'That's right, the city.' She didn't know why, but she had to see what was going on in the city. That weird light thing came right after the explosion. She stood up, "You go inside the house and stay there...or call your parents or something. I don't know."

Tsumi nodded and Kaoru ran off in the direction of downtown.

"Um...Magical Girl-san."

"I thought I told to go in the house!" Kaoru huffed.

"Yeah, it's just...wouldn't it be faster for you to fly?"

Kaoru blinked and felt a blush creep onto her face; that would make sense. Assuming she could fly at all. But...if she was a Magical Girl— and she was starting to believe it since there was no other explanation for Tsumi not recognizing her— she should be able to. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped into the air. When she didn't hit the ground she opened one eye and grinned when she saw that she was floating off of the ground.

"Alright," She said and pointed back Tsumi. "Get in that house!"

Then she took off, the air rushing around her making her realize that she was still wearing a skirt, a miniskirt at that! Kaoru puffed up she cheeks and grabbed the held the ends down as she flew.

"I HATE SKIRTS!"

* * *

><p>People were afraid of Muro Ryuu. He was rude, mean and was quick to anger; so everybody tried their hardest to stay out of his way. It didn't always work of course, there were accidents where people would catch him on a bad day and bump into him or knock his pencil off of a desk and he would just go off. This made working with on the basketball and soccer teams hard but he was a valuable player so the coaches made a lot of excuses for him, even on days when he would just flat out miss school.<p>

Like today.

Today Ryuu had decided not to go to school and spent the day walking the city streets, causing minimal trouble with people who were unlucky enough of get in his way. He was currently running down the street with a brand new basketball tucked underneath his arm and a giant stamped on his face. He didn't need the basketball, he had plenty at home, but the look on the owner's face as he yelled at one of his employes— lackies as Ryuu liked to call them— to chase after him. He zipped around a corner and waited.

As the lackey turned the corner Ryuu threw the basketball hard against the ground so it bounced up and hit the guy in the face. He fell to the ground holding his nose as the ball bounced down the street; Ryuu laughed, loud and deep.

"You little shit!"

Ryuu flipped the guy off and spun on his heels walking away, "Fuck you."

That's when he heard the explosion from near by; the ground shook beneath his feet. He looked up in the direction of the explosion. He could see smoke rising up into the sky and Ryuu clenched his fist and trembled slightly.

He took off running towards the explosion; it was something interesting and exciting. He had always wanted to see a dead body and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. And he didn't have to be home for a while more so why not? He was coming up close to where the explosion seemed to come from a black swooped in and hit him from the back. He stumbled as a black choker with a dark green diamond stitched on the front.

"RowdyRuff boy Transformation!" Ryuu's eyes fell close as the black light engulfed and transported him into another dimension. "Butch!"

He cracked his knuckles as black finger-less appeared on his hands. Small dark green diamonds started floating around his body as a black shirt appeared over his torso. They floated down over his legs as a pair of black pants with a dark green band going up the sides of his legs. A dark green jacket with a black band around the middle formed on his upper body. Black and white sneakers appeared on his feet as a dark green elastic pulled some of his hair into a small ponytail before he was transported back to the normal dimension.

He blinked for a moment before, not sure of what happened before started running again. He only stopped when a streak of blue crashed into the building right next to him. His head snapped in the other direction and saw a redhead with a bow and dressed in pink floating— yes, fucking floating— in the air with her fist clenched. Her eyes fell on him and she sighed.

"How many of you are there?"

Ryuu raised an eyebrow, 'What the hell is she talking about?' But the there was a loud groan coming from the building and a blond dude came out, dusting off his jacket as he did so.

"You are not cute at all!"

"Excuse me!?"

"What kind of girl goes around—" he stopped when he noticed Ryuu standing there. He looked down at his clothes and then he looked at Ryuu's which prompted him to the same. That was when he noticed they were wearing the same clothes sans the color. "Ah...you must be another RowdyRuff boy. I'm Boomer and the red guy is named Brick."

Ryuu cocked his head to the side, arms crossed. "RowdyRuff boy?" That did sound familiar...

There was another crash, this time right into the pavement a half meter away from them and this time the red guy, Brick, popped out with a cut on the left side of his face. "You bitch!"

There was a shout of, "Way to go Bubbles!" Followed by a high pitched giggle.

"Hey Brick!" Boomer yelled and pointed at Ryuu, "There's another one!"

Brick stood up and looked over at them, Ryuu still had his arms crossed. These guys seemed pretty lame if they were getting beaten up but these puffballs. He wasn't so sure he wanted to be wearing the same uniform as these guys...

"So what's your name, huh?" Brick didn't seem to be all that impressed with either, although that may have been because he was just smacked into the pavement.

Ryuu didn't say anything for a moment but then something clicked in his brain, "Butch."

"Brick, Boomer and Butch, huh? I feel as though there's a pattern in there somewhere..."

"Shut up Boomer," Brick snapped.

"Are you guys ready to give up?"

Brick growled again and Ryuu laughed loudly. Brick's head snapped over towards him, "What? You think you could something better?"

"Just watch," Ryuu grinned and crouched down before launching himself into the air. He crashed into the pink girl with his shoulder, knocking her back into the ground.

"Blossom!" the blue one hollered and zipped towards Ryuu sending kicks and punches, trying to land some kind of blow. He blocked them with ease, she was far too slow. From the corner of his eye he could see the other one, Blossom, flying up towards him. Ryuu grabbed the blue girl's wrist and spun her around, tossing her into her friend.

"Oof," Blossom caught her friend and sent a pink energy blast at Ryuu's face. He snorted and smacked down the blast with a grin. Blossom and her friend looked at him their faces twisted in horror.

Ryuu shrugged, "Well...if that's all you've got girlies allow me to take my turn."

There was a low mumble of "show off" from below but Ryuu ignored it. He held his hands in front of his chest a ball of green energy began to form; it grew larger and larger until it was roughly the size of soccer ball. A wicked smile spread across his face at the girls apparent panic before tossing the ball up and kicking right at them. They tried to fly out of the way but the ball was moving too fast; they weren't going to make it, he could tell. The ball hit it's mark and there was a bright green flash with an accompanying shock wave that knocked the glass out of the surrounding buildings.

But instead of nothing floating in the girl wake there was a new girl who was dressed in green with short black hair. She had her arms crossed in an X with her head ducked behind them. There was a slight raise of what looked like smoke coming off of where the ball had hit her. She looked at him, green eyes flashing. She looked like she was about to retaliate but she was grabbed from behind by the other two.

"Oh my god! You're a life-saver!" the blue one hollered.

"Hey," the green girl squirmed. "Lemme go!"

"Yay! A new member of my team!" Blossom said. "I'm Blossom and the girl in blue is Bubbles! What's your name?"

"So..." Both Boomer and Brick floated up neck to him. "There's three of them."

The girls seemed to have forgotten about them for the moment and were engrossed in their own little conversation. Ryuu rolled his eyes and shrugs, "So? They all seem to be pretty boring if you ask me; you're never supposed to turn your back in a fight."

"Well now it three v. three." Boomer pointed out. "And there are even matching colors!"

"Boomer, will you shut up? Please?"

"Whatever, why don't we leave them to their girl-talk and blow things up somewhere else." Ryuu shrugged and blew out air in the girls' direction. The strong gust of wind blew up the their skirts and they all let out a collective shriek. Ryuu snickered until he was knocked back. He hissed touching his now throbbing nose and up at the red faced green girl.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh yeah girly?" he growled. "Then you better bring it, bitch!"


	5. It's Heating Up: Girls vs Boys

High in the sky above Tokyo City there was a loud clash; streaks of reds, blues and greens flashed across the sky as the buildings and ground shook. Many of the citizens ran off to hide and stay out of the way of these superpowered teens.

Kaoru herself was busy with that green jerk who called himself 'Butch'. Those other two girls were busy with their own color-buddies. She had been able to land some blows- one being a sweet right hook- and he did the same. They were looking pretty rough; not as rough as they probably should have been seeing as they went crashing through a building or two.

'Must be another plus of having these superpowers.' She thought to herself as she blocked another punch. He quickly shifted his angle and swung his leg up, the back of his heel making contact with her chin. Kaoru went flying upward the pain spreading across her jaw. He zipped after her, right arm glowing green.

She was able to stop herself by flipping backward- every time she felt air slid between her legs she cursed skirts once again- and was able to slam both of her fist down on top of his head, sending him crashing into the ground. She held up her hand, a light green glow began to form.

"Take this you je-"

"WATCH OUT!"

She no time to react before the pink girl- what was her name again; Blouse?- came crashing into her. They both went crashing through a nearby window with a loud 'thud'.

"Oooh that cheater!" Blouse fumed and sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "He pulled my hair!"

"Yeah well what do you expect?" Kaoru commented pointing at her hair and bow, "Your hair is super long and easy to grab and you've got that stupid bow just sticking-"

"My bow's not stupid!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry," she was about to head back out when the girl stopped her.

"Wait Green-san," she said. "You can't go back out there."

"Why not? And don't call me that!"

"Well you didn't tell me your name," Blouse pointed out and pulled Kaoru back away from the giant hole. "And we need to come up with a plan."

"My plan is to kick the crap out of that guy!"

"But you've been fighting him for awhile now and neither of you had made much headway. The same can be said for Brick and I."

Though she didn't say anything out loud she did recognize that Blouse had a point. They seemed to go blow for blow with each other, perfectly matched. It was annoying

"So I was thinking that this time, since we all seem to be pretty unsure of our powers and what not, that we could switch it up. Your strength could be enough to overwhelm Brick! A two punch knockout even!"

"O...kay," Kaoru nodded. "But what are you going to do about Butch? I hate to admit it but he is strong."

"Well, that's the thing. I was thinking if we could get Bubbles-"

Just then there was a loud shriek as Bubbles came crashing through the window. She rolled on the floor and smacked into a nearby desk and that's when Kaoru started to wonder where all of the workers were. Was it their day off?

"Just the Puff I wanted to see!" Blouse quickly zipped over and helped her up. "We're changing things up!"

"What do you mean?" She asked, rubbing the side of her head and glanced over at Kaour. She just shrugged because she had no idea with the redhead had in mind.

"Allow me to explain." Blouse grinned and pulled the girls into a huddle.

* * *

><p>Butch was getting real tired of all of this; this stupid girl should just stay down. But no, she just kept coming back. They had gone blow for blow for awhile until he had gotten the upper hand, kicking her in the chin. He was going to blast her out of the sky when she somehow slammed her fist on top of his head sending him down in the ground.<p>

As he pulled himself from the concrete, trying to shake himself back to his senses. When the world finally stopped spinning he looked up and there was Brick floating in front of him.

"You're welcome," he smirked.

Butch narrowed his eyes at him before scanning the sky. He only saw streaks of blue. "I didn't need your help. I had it under control."

"Sure you did," he rolled his eyes. "That's why you're peeling yourself off of the ground."

"Shut up." He snapped and stood up, "Where'd she go?"

Brick floated down and stood next to him and pointed to a nearby building. There was a gigantic hole in one side. "Threw that annoying Blossom at her, ha!"

"You think they'll stay in there," Boomer called as he joined the other two boys. "I mean. Do you think they're down for the count?"

Butch shrugged, "That green bitch isn't getting away that easily." He cracked his knuckles, he was going to get her back for blow she delivered earlier. He could even feel the growing knot on his head! He jumped off and made his way towards the hole, ignoring any calls from the other two. He had more important things to focus on. But to his surprise when he reached the hole there was no one there.

"Looking for us?"

Spinning around he saw the three of them floating outside with smirks on their faces. Well, that just pissed him off; who did they think they were smirking at? He moved straight at them, hand glowing green, ready to blast them out of the sky.

But as he neared closer the trio they soon split, flying in all different directions. Butch snorted, what a lame plan. He zipped right, following after the green when all of a sudden he was hit hard from up above, right in the middle of his back. He hissed, spinning around to see the blue one sticking his tongue out at him. Glaring he threw the green energy he had been holding at her- he could always create another one. She dodged it though.

"Oh wow...were you trying to hit me with that? Because..."

That gave Butch pause. Was she fucking mocking him. He glanced back towards his original target, she was busy fighting Brick. Red and green streaks twisted and swirled around each other as they clashed. He could also see pink and blue streak out of the corner of his eye but those weren't important to him at the moment.

'Alright,' he thought to himself. 'Let's play then.'

He shot towards her, satisfied by her momentary look of shock, and even more so when she bolted in the opposite direction. As he flew after her he shot blast after blast, the blue girl dodged each one. That was annoying.

"Man, you must need glasses or something!"

And that was even more annoying! He flew faster but she was still out of his reach. "Goddammit! Fight me!"

"Um...I'd love to but this is a super cute outfit and I really don't want to ruin it so...nah!" She even stuck her tongue out at him.

Butch could safely say that he has never been more pissed off than he was in this moment. He glared at her and thought of how he was going to blast her out of the fucking sky! As he glared he could feel heat building up behind his eyes, and then, out of nowhere, he shot a red beam out of his eyes. He was shocked and changed the angle of his head slightly so he missed by only a small margin. She shrieked from the unexpected attack.

As his vision cleared he slowed down, blinking a couple of times. Where those laser beams? If they were then...then he wouldn't have to actually catch up to her! He caught her eyes for a brief moment and she looked scared. He grinned and refocused his glare.

* * *

><p>This was the second least cute girl Boomer has ever come across in his entire life! He was, of course, talking about the pink girl, Blossom, who he never learned the name of. When they reemerged from the building earlier the pink girl had made a beeline straight for him. He thought he could handle it...that was, of course before she started hitting hit.<p>

It hurt, a bit more than his blue counterpart's but what really got him was her hair. Every time she moved it was basically hitting him in the face. And she kept talking about some weird manga nonsense.

"You know," he said as he blocked a kick, ignoring the sting he felt. "You have a really shrill voice."

She looked offended. "I do not!" She spun for a round house and he got a mouth full of hair again. Ugh, that was so annoying!

"You do too!"

"I do-" There was an explosion off somewhere behind them. Blossom turned to look as fire started up in a nearby building. "Oh no, Bubbles!" With that she zapped off in the direction.

Boomer was a tad confused about where that fire came from but he went after her. If he didn't he'd have to deal with Brick and Butch. He was gaining ground on her, sending dark blue blast in her direction. She dodged them and Boomer decided that long range wasn't his strong point. So he sped up and bit more and was able to catch her ankle, pulling at it and spinning her around.

"Let go," she yelled.

Boomer laughed and shook his head. He was going to throw her into the building.

She screamed and inhaling sharply, looking like she was about to do something. Boomer couldn't really think of what she could do in this position but he couldn't help but be a little curious. Then, all at once, she exhaled. Boomer felt a rush of cold air hit his hands and then moved up his arm. A glance showed him that thick layers of ice were climbing up his arms.

"Hey," he shouted.

Blossom looked surprised a bit but that look didn't last long. Soon she was pulling her leg free and zipping off again. Boomer was trying to get his arms free. Why did he get stuck with the annoying girl?

* * *

><p>Buttercup was having a lot more fun than Brick was at the moment. They were going blow for blow...well as close as they could. Buttercup was actually stronger than him so more often than not she was sending him flying in all kind of directions.<p>

Brick did not like this one bit. How strong was she anyways? Maybe she was actually a boy or something. That could explain it. He could hear the other's fighting and an explosion off somewhere but he had no time to see what it was. This girl was relentless. They fought and fought, Brick was getting tired as bruises started forming on his body. But he couldn't stop now. If he did that Butch asshole would never let him hear the end of it.

"Is that all you've got?" She called to him and charged again. Brick steeled himself and caught her, gripping her fist in his hand even though he was being pushed back, piles of concrete building up behind him.

"Not even close!" He drew his head back and slammed it forward, hitting her square in the forehead. That got her to back off a bit but it mostly just gave him a headache. He stumbled a bit, the world was spinning and he was having trouble standing. Soon he fell, groaning as pain washed over his body.

"You jerk," he could hear her say. "You're going to pay for that."

He waited for her to do something but nothing happened. He was confused and sat up a bit- that did nothing to help his headache- only to see a black van sitting in front of him. A door slid open and he could see a...a monkey? What?

"Finally found you." The monkey said. "Quickly grab them!"

He was grabbed by somebody and put in this pod like structure. He could faintly hear that Buttercup girl yelling something but he couldn't make out any words. Soon he was loaded up on the van. He couldn't see too much clearly, only a large figure towards the front. Before he passed out he could see Boomer and Butch being loaded as well. Then he passed out.

* * *

><p>The three girls were a bit confused at the previous events. They were all fighting the boys and then this van came and stole them with some kind of pods. But they didn't take them and they had no idea why. They all met a ways away from the city they had been fighting in. Blossom said that they shouldn't be around when more people start showing up, didn't want to get in trouble for all the damages.<p>

"Maybe they wanted to experiment on them?" Bubbles suggested.

"No, that can't be it," Blossom shook her head. "They would've tried to take us too. We've all got powers."

"Who cares?" Buttercup shrugged and crossed her arms. "I say good riddance to those jerks."

"But if they're in trouble then we have to help them. We're superheroes!" Blossom said. "We save people. Even our enemies."

"That's lame, why-"

"Shh," Bubbles cut in. She glanced around, biting her lower lip. "I hear something."

All three girls fell silent, listening intently. They could hear something, footsteps coming closer. They got ready, just in case it was another foe they would have to fight but, out of the brush came two people. A man and a woman.

The woman was short with black hair pulled into a tight bun. She was holding something that looked like a scanner with a large antenna sticking out of it. Standing next to her was a tall man with black hair and one of those safari hats on his head.

"Professor," the woman whispered looking down at her scanner.

Buttercup took a step forward, "Who are you?"

"Girls," the man called Professor said, holding his hands up. "Don't worry...we're not going to hurt you."

"Who. Are. You?"

He took a breath, "My name is John Utonium. I'm a scientist and...well I'm partly responsible for what happened to you. If you come with me I can explain everything."

The three took a pause, looking at each other trying to decide if they should go or not. After a moment Blossom said that they could go and break out if things got weird. They did have super powers after all and these two didn't have any of those pod thingies. With that in mind they followed the pair and headed off for some explanations.


	6. Information and Plans

_So I just want to thank everyone who's read up to this point and reviewed this story. This is a silly idea I've had since middle school and I so glad other people are enjoy it (even though it's un-beta'd and I find mistakes after I read it, but I've vowed to leave it as is and maybe one day in the future I'll edit it, clean it up and post it again, that would be cool). Again, thank you so much!_

* * *

><p>They had made their way to a large lab as the named Utonium explained everything. Him and the woman, Yoshiko Tanaka, had been working on a brand new chemical for some kind of medical work. Something about saving lives. But they had been attacked and the chemical had been stolen by a mutated monkey- Buttercup laughed at that- named Mojo Jojo. Mojo must have done something to it for it to have this effect on them though.<p>

"It is amazing though," Utonium said as he sat back in his seat. "I had no idea the chemical had so much potential."

"Well, we didn't get to do test. There was no way for us to know." Tanaka said.

"So..." Blossom started. "Do you mean those other vans were that from that Mojo monkey?"

Utonium and Tanaka shared a look of confusion before turning back to the trio in front of them. "Other vans?"

"Yeah, those dumb boys got taken by them." Buttercup stated. "You didn't think we caused all of that destruction by ourselves did you?"

"That must have been why the signal we were getting had gotten smaller," Tanaka said. "We thought it was because you three weren't using your powers but it was because half of the source had disappeared."

Professor Utonium stood and paced back and forth. "This isn't good...if he's gotten control over the others...he must be planning on using them for evil."

"They seemed pretty evil already," Buttercup said.

"We can't let that happen!" Blossom yelled, Bubbles was behind her nodding in agreement. "We have to find that monkey and stop him!"

"It won't be that simple I'm afraid," Tanaka said, "We've been trying to locate his location for a while now and have always come up empty. He must have a strong cloaking device...or at the very least broadcasting on a frequency that we can't get."

"But we could find him, can't we?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know," Tanaka admitted. "But we can't ask you to do that. You all are only children. I'm am sure your parents wouldn't be okay with this type of thing."

Blossom pouted a bit, she knew that was true. Her parents didn't even like her reading so many magical girl mangas and hero comics. There was no way they were going to be okay with her being a hero. They'd say something about it interfering with her studies.

"I don't wanna do it anyways." Buttercup said.

"What!?" Blossom couldn't believe her ears.

"No way do I wanna spend my time flying around in some skirt! Why is it a skirt anyways?"

"I think it's cute," Bubbles chimed in.

"Nope, give me pants any day."

"Y-You can't just give this up," Blossom exclaimed. "What about evil doers, hm?"

Buttercup shrugged, leaning back and placing her hands behind her head. "You two can take care of it."

"What about the boys!?" Blossom looked around at everybody, "Those boy have powers like we do, right? What if they come back? You said yourself Buttercup, they seem pretty evil already. If...whoever has them turns them super evil and tries to murder people or something worse?"

Buttercup frowned and shifted in her seat a bit as Blossom continued.

"We," the redhead pointed at herself and the other two girls, "Are the only ones powerful enough to stop them. You can't just bow out!"

"Well..." Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest, "Why can't they just make some more superheroes?"

"As we stated this effect must have been because Mojo has done something. We don't know what he did so there's no way we can duplicate it." Tanaka spoke up.

Buttercup sighed and ran a hand through her short black hair. She couldn't believe this. Bubbles placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Buttercup! This won't be that bad, I'm sure." she said.

"Fine," Buttercup huffed and shook her head, "But why skirts?"

"Because we're magical girls and magical girls usually wear skirts," Blossom pointed out.

Professor Utonium had been quiet during most of this conversation, lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't deny that Blossom had a point. These three were probably the only ones who could handle those boys. He did not like this idea at all but there was nothing he could do about it now. Not without running some serious test.

"You ladies should probably head home. You're families must be worried about you," he finally said.

The three girls looked at him and then down at themselves.

"Uh...what about our clothes?"

That gave the man pause. "Uh..." he hadn't thought of that. "Perhaps we can come up with something to figure out how to turn you back. Give us a moment." He turned to Tanaka and headed off into the lab to run some quick test, leaving the girls to sit and talk.

* * *

><p>Low groaning and pain racked they're bodies as they woke up from whatever sleep they had been in.<p>

"What the- Holy shit!"

Kaito jumped up, head still pounding, and looked around. He wasn't in his...costume anymore. He was back in his school uniform. There were two other guys just waking up, one in a suit and the other was in some street clothes. Kaito frowned when he realized that he recognized them.

'What's going on' He thought to himself, rubbing his chin.

The other two finally sat up, rubbing their eyes.

"The fuck's going on?" One asked, he had green eyes and black hair and Kaito recognized his voice.

"You're Butch," Kaito pointed at him.

The other blinked up at him, standing up slowly. "Yeah...and you're that redheaired punk. Where the hell are we?"

"I'm not a punk," Kaito frown and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't a punk...no matter what his dad said. "My name's Narato Kaito!"

"Right." He seemed totally uninterested in this conversation. "Sounds kinda familiar..."

"And your name is...?"

"None of your goddamned business."

"Can you two keep it down," the third boy finally spoke up. "I've have a headache and your voices are pretty annoying."

Kaito and the guy he knew as Butch glared at him- Boomer- and said, "Shut up Boomer."

The other stood up and straighten his suit jacket, wrinkling his nose at their cell. Kaito's eyes widen a bit when he realized that he knew who the kid was.

"You're Tagawa Hideki! The girls at school are always all over you!"

Hideki smirked and pushed a few strands of his blond hair back, "So you've heard of me. That's not surprising. Though...I've got no clue who you are."

"I'm Narato Kaito!"

"So we all go to the same school then," Butch piped up and leaned back against a wall.

"That you do," a voice came over from an intercom, probably from the ceiling. "You all attend Gaisho Junior High...though Ryuu has an awful attendance."

"Oh," Hideki frowned and took a step away from him. "You're that stupid delinquent who causes trouble around town!"

Ryuu glared at Hideki and walked over to him, grabbing him by his suit jacket, "Call me stupid again. I dare you!"

"Let go of me!"

They started to struggle, though it became pretty clear rather quickly that Ryuu was overpowering Hideki, pushing him on the ground and trying to kick him in the stomach or something.

"Boys, boys, calm down," the voice commanded. "I have some business to discuss with you all. So I need you to listen to me and listen well."

"I ain't listening to nothing," Kaito said and pointed towards the ceiling. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with us?"

There was a sigh from the intercom and then silence. Hideki and Ryuu stopped their fight, glancing around the room, not sure what was going on. Then the left wall started to move and open, revealing a clear pane of glass and behind it was a lot of machinery in the room. Standing in the middle of the room was a giant monkey.

"You're the monkey that took us out of the fight!"

"I am an ape!"

"You asshole," Ryuu shouted and threw his shoe at the window. "I almost had them!"

Mojo's face remained calm at Ryuu's outburst. "That will have to come later. For now there are things we need to discuss."

"Like what?" Hideki sniffed and wiped a hand under his nose, he had a couple of bruises on his face now from his scuffle with Ryuu.

"I plan to take over the world," Mojo said plainly. "And you three are going to help me do that."

The three boy remained quiet, simply staring at the monkey (ape) for a long moment. None of them were sure if they could take this thing seriously. How were they supposed to do that?

"Allow me to explain," Mojo said. "Those powers you were fighting with earlier were given to you by me. You would never have them without me. Therefore you owe me and this shall be your payment."

Ryuu snorted, "What makes you think we'll follow your plans?"

"I have already planned for that. While you all were out me and a few of my men took the liberty to inject you with tiny nano bots into your blood stream. If you decide to disobey me I shall activate the nano bots and you will be dead in a matter of seconds."

There was silence again. Ryuu stood there, glaring at Mojo, fist clenched tightly. He didn't like being under anybody's control, that's why he rarely went to school as it is. Kaito's mouth fell open slightly. Hideki's hands were shaking, terrified by this information.

"Can't..." Hideki said. "Can't you just take our powers away or...something?"

Mojo shook his head, "No I cannot. That is why I injected the nano bots. An insurance policy."

"Fuck."

"Now," the ape said, stepping closer to the glass. "While you are working for me you will be on call when ever I need you. You will drop everything you are doing and come to the meeting place. You will be notified by these."

That's when he held up three bands that looked like watches: one red, one blue, and one green. Where the clock part would sit was a circular object with a black R in the center.

"You will also be able to transform with these. Once I have taken over the world you all will be rewarded greatly."

"What kind of reward," Ryuu asked.

"You will find out after our work is done. Other than that your only concern will be for when I call you. Do you understand?"

They all nodded, wondering what life had in store for them now.

* * *

><p>The moment lasted longer than Professor Utonium had initially intended but they finally managed to turn the girls back into their street clothes. There was shock from the young teens upon finding out that they all attended the same school. Kaoru and Miyako were even in the same class! Momoko was excited at the prospect of crime fighting friends, while Kaoru was apprehensive on the whole idea. Momoko had a reputation of being a crazy Otaku and she didn't know if she wanted to be seen with one of those. Miyako simply tried to keep the peace.<p>

"This is _so _cool." Momoko was practically in dreamland. "We're all crime fighting magical girls who go to the same school. Just like in _Sailor Moon_! Oh! Maybe I'm even a lost princess!"

Kaoru sighed and shook her head, "Look, I've gotta get home. Dinner's probably on the table and...oh crap."

"What's wrong?"

"Yama-chan," Kaoru said. "I left her near my house after I transformed. She probably told my parents and freaked them out. They're probably out searching the whole city for me!"

"We are very sorry about that Matsubara-kun," Tanaka said with a small bow. "I can call your parents for you?"

"And tell them what? That I'm a superpowered freak?"

"Hero!" Momoko interjected.

Tanaka and Utonium sweat dropped while Miyako giggled.

"Well I would like to call my mother," the blonde said. "I texted my mom earlier so she'll just think I was in the art supply studio this whole time."

Momoko nodded, "Yeah and I just-" Her face dropped and she tugged at her bow a bit, "I missed cram school. My mom is going to be _so _upset!"

"Perhaps it would be best for you all to head home," Utonium said and rubbed his temples. This was all too confusing right now. He needed space and more importantly quiet to think this through properly. "But before you all go, would you please leave a strand of your hair here. We would like to see if the powers have done anything to your DNA when you all aren't...uh...magical girls. "He coughed a bit.

The three complied, Kaoru complained but did it anyways, and were soon off towards their respective houses.

"I'll you at school my magical girl brethren!" Momoko called as she ran towards her house.

Miyako giggled, "Bye!"

"Don't call me that," Kaoru shouted and quickly made her way home, hoping that her parents weren't too freaked out.

* * *

><p>While the girls were making their way home the boys were heading home as well feeling very grim about this whole situation. Hideki was scared, not wanting to lose his life over this crazy monkey's (ape's) plan! Yeah, fighting those girls was...<em>fun <em>but this was too serious. He's seen the movies, taking over the world meant that people died. He didn't want to end up killing his parents or Taki-san. Hideki ignored whatever inquires his parents and servants had for him when he finally made it home. Simply heading up to his room and burying his face in his pillow.

Ryuu was still pissed. More so than he had been earlier. Who the hell did that stupid monkey (ape) think he was? Trying to tell him what to do? Ryuu ws going to figure out a way to get these damned nano thingies out of his blood and then he was going to kill that guy. Only after that's done he'll go ask that green girl to a re-match and blow her away. He promises. His mood wasn't helped by the fight he got in with his father when he made it home. This whole situation isn't going to end well.

Kaito was a mixture of the two boys. He was concerned about those he cared about and what Mojo's plan actually had in store but instead of scared like Hideki was he was furious like Ryuu. He too was going to figure out how to take out the nanos and if he couldn't then he was going to figure out a way to turn it around on Mojo, making him rue the day he decided to mess with Narato Kaito!


End file.
